Lt Hunk: Fighting for Umbrella
by TuPaDrE
Summary: Una nueva misión para el Teniente Hunk. Advierto a los lectores que aquí no encontrarán zombies ni B.O.W., ni escapes víricos... y para los chistosos, no, tampoco se lucha por un paraguas ¬¬' xDDD
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno... ésta es una idea completamente nueva, acerca de una misión que tiene que llevar a cabo el teniente Hunk. En ella no hay ni zombis ni virus... pero no es algo divertido de llevar a cabo.

* * *

**

A la una de la madrugada, en una calle completamente desierta hasta por prostitutas, drogadictos y borrachos, una furgoneta negra circulaba a velocidad normal, para evitar llamar la atención. Dentro de ella, unos soldados competentes y uniformados completamente de negro se distribuían las armas. Iban a una nueva misión, y dentro de la furgoneta uno podía encontrar desde las armas ligeras que llevarían para esa misión, hasta fusiles de asalto calibre 5,56 estándar en los US Rangers, pasando por un fusil de francotirador modelo M40A1, que solamente utilizan los USMC y una ametralladora ligera M249, del calibre 5,56, y también lanzacohetes desechables LAW (Light Antitank Weapon) para ocasiones mayores.

La misión, en principio, era bastante sencilla. Encontrar y liquidar a un ex trabajador de los laboratorios de Umbrella, que había abandonado su empleo por graves desórdenes mentales. A pesar de su palabra y de haber firmado en el contrato "no decir nada a nadie sobre las actividades realizadas en este centro", inmediatamente había establecido contacto con los miembros de STARS. Y le correspondía al grupo de Hunk acallarle antes de que se fuera más de la lengua.

Solo con una escuadra, de ocho hombres, bastaría, de los cuales Hunk se encargaba de mandar como noveno miembro, más un décimo que ejercía de conductor. Hunk y sus ocho veteranos soldados, subirían directamente al piso de la víctima

El teniente Hunk estaba cansado de misiones de ese estilo, aunque las prefería…en muchas otras habían habido escapes víricos y todos sus hombres habían muertos. Esta misión sería coser y cantar. Mejor una mision fácil y sin bajas, aunque no fuera agradable. De todas formas, su trabajo nunca era agradable.

La furgoneta negra sin identificaciones se detuvo con un chirrido de los neumáticos en casa del "fulano" al que iban a "despachar". Lo harían sin complicaciones, rompiendo la puerta principal e interrogando al "topo" para obtener toda la información que tenía, con tortura si hacía falta, y luego lo mataban. Si las cosas se ponían feas y no lograban obtener la información de dónde estaban sus archivos, si es que los había guardado (cosa muy probable) incendiarían la casa entera para destruirlo todo y no dejar pruebas. Pero pudiera darse el caso de que hubiera dado la información y hubiera más gente involucrada, para ello, había que interrogarle primero. Y después, acallar a la "lengua".

Antes de partir para tomar el edificio de viviendas, Hunk les dijo cuatro palabras a sus hombres:

– Atentos todos. Tenemos los planos del edificio, así que sabemos como ir y lo que hay que hacer. De todas formas, Número 7, tú ya has estado aquí¿no?

– Efectivamente, señor. Una novia mía vivía aquí…

– Vale, serás nuestro Hombre en Punta. Número 6, serás nuestra Seguridad de Retaguardia (Rear security). Quédate donde te diga y no muevas ni un músculo. Te quiero sigiloso como la noche. Y tú, número 10, ni se te ocurra separar el culo del asiento.

Los dos aludidos asintieron.

– Venga, vamos a patearle el culo al traidor.

De la furgoneta descendieron nueve hombres hombres uniformados con trajes negros y cascos. Todos ellos empuñaban armamento de color negro, perfectamente lubricado y listo para disparar. Los chalecos antibalas les hacían parecer corpulentos, aunque la mayoría realmente lo eran. Sus pasamontañas les daban la impresión de ser todos iguales y no portaban identificación en sus uniformes, pero el casco de Hunk llevaba puntos rojos y azules para diferenciar su rango, mientras que los cascos de sus hombres era simplemente negro con una serie de puntos rojos. Era un sistema de identificación de rangos exclusivo de los Umbrella Special Service (USS), y únicamente conocido por ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los cuatro soldados se parapetaron en el portal de entrada al edificio, mientras que Hunk miraba a la ventana quinta empezando por la derecha de la tercera planta. Notó como unas cortinas se corrían y se apagaba la luz. Mala señal.

Mientras tanto, otros dos soldados manipulaban un panel de corriente, mientras los otros dos les cubrían, rodilla en tierra, y el puntero del arma como una prolongación de su ojo.

Cuando terminaron de desconectar tanto la iluminación eléctrica en todo el edificio como las líneas telefónicas, de forma chapucera para que pareciera que había sido obra de desvalijadores de pisos normales, volvieron con los demás.

– Joder, nos han visto y quizás nos estén esperando. Quiero a cuatro arriba y cuatro abajo. Números 3 y 6, se quedarán aquí para vigilar la puerta. Equipo Alfa, escalera. Equipo Bravo, iremos por el ascensor. Ya saben de qué va esto… Preparaos para una posible CQB (Close Quarters Battle, Batalla Cerrada en Edificios) –ordenó el Teniente.

Los comandos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas posiciones, Hunk, Número 4, Número 5 y el Número 7 entraron en el ascensor, y mientras el Teniente tocaba el botón del 3 con los dedos enguantados y sus compañeros apuntaban dos a la puerta, y uno con el arma en alto, afuera resonaban las botas de goma de los otros subiendo a toda prisa por la escalera, con las armas empuñadas y siempre apuntando a donde miraba la cabeza, siempre al frente, si un soldado giraba la cabeza, el arma giraba también.

Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos, y nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor, se desplegaron fuera, cubriendo cada uno con sus subfusiles silenciados toda la extensión de la tercera planta, mientras esperaban al resto del equipo.

Hunk hincó una rodilla en el suelo, apuntando hacia la derecha, mientras un hombre apuntaba por encima de la cabeza de su jefe, para ofrecer una cuantiosa potencia de fuego, y el otro hombre apuntaba hacia la derecha; pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Transcurridos unos segundos, los otros tres llegaron inmediatamente, y mientras Bravo cubría las escaleras y las otras puertas, obedeciendo a una señal de Hunk con la mano en forma de dedo índice y corazón alzado, y luego el pulgar señalando hacia la puerta, un integrante de Alfa tocó en la puerta, mientras los otros dos le cubrían.

Una voz de mujer contestó de dentro. Parecía temblorosa.

– ¿…Sí?

– Buenas noches, está su marido.

– No son horas de venir preguntando por él. No está. Váyanse.

– Disculpe, pero necesitamos hablar con él. Ahora. – Hunk le hizo una seña a Número 7 que apuntó a la cerradura con su escopeta de corredera ya previamente cargada. – ¿Seguro que no está?

– Sí, sí…váyase ahora mismo. Aquí no hay nadie. – no obstante, de dentro sonó una voz masculina murmurando algo.

–…De acuerdo. – Hunk hizo una señal y el otro soldado disparó, volando la cerradura con los proyectiles de posta, e inmediatamente Hunk le metió un patadón con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra un cuerpo y cuando entraron, la mujer estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Una imagen fugaz captó los dos sillones, la mesa volcada y a un hombre ocultándose detrás de un sillón. El piso era un salón justo enfrente de la puerta, con la puerta de un baño a la izquierda y una cocina en el propio salón, separada por un murito.

El equipo Alfa de Hunk entró disparando sus subfusiles con silenciador contra la pared y el techo, para contribuir al elemento sorpresa, pero varios disparos que venían del sillón le dieron a uno de ellos en el pecho.

Número 2 cayó al suelo.

Los resplandores se movían, al menos eran varios hombres. Entre dos o tres.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, pero Hunk y sus hombres eran comandos expertos y reaccionaron con celeridad.

El teniente y Número 7 le dispararon a la vez en la cabeza al pistolero, era un muchacho corpulento y de pelo castaño, que llevaba un chaleco antibalas con las siglas S.T.A.R.S.

Tras ser abatido, otro chico, de pelo negro y rasgos latinos, disparó también con otra pistola automática, bastante pequeña pero potente, mientras se ocultaba detrás de un sofá.

Para entonces, tanto el equipo Bravo como el Alfa estaban dentro del piso, por lo que rodearon el sofa, mientras otros realizaban fuego de cobertura, destrozando estanterías y arrasando libros, jarrones, relojes y todo tipo de mobiliario.

El propio Hunk le disparó en el pecho, mientras algunos de sus hombres cuidaba del caído y otros tantos entraban para hacer rehenes a quienes quedaran vivos.

El hombre latino, a quien Hunk había disparado, seguía vivo, aunque la bala le había cercenado la columna vertebral y apenas se podía mover.

Mientras el resto de sus hombres recorría el piso y lo aseguraba, buscando posibles presencias hostiles, Hunk se acercó al moribundo tendido en el suelo, bajo un charco de sangre creciente.

– ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Por qué han establecido contacto con el hombre que vive aquí? ¿Quién es tu compañero, el fiambre? Responde, y aliviaré tu sufrimiento.

– ¡No… traicionaré… a Jill! ¡¡Púdrete, Rata asquerosa!!. – el hombre, rápidamente, recogió su pistola, una sigpro SP de plástico polímero, y se disparó en la cabeza, antes de que Hunk pudiera golpearle con una patada en la mano.

El teniente no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero lamentó su muerte y se admiró de su fuerza de voluntad y lealtad. Sin embargo, el duro Teniente opinaba que morir por los amigos era una estupidez. Morir por un ideal era algo mucho más honorable, y aunque el fanatismo condenaba a los seres humanos siendo un completo Sin Sentido de la vida, Hunk pensaba que los fanáticos con visiones y ansias de poder serían los que gobernarían el mundo del mañana. Eso, y "Mr. Dinero". El dinero no compraba amor ni felicidad ni lealtad absoluta… pero sí todo lo demás. Y eso de que no compraba felicidad, muchos lo discutirían.


	3. Capítulo 3

Finalmente, aseguraron el piso. Por pura precaución, le ordenaron por radio a Número 6 y Número 3 que montaran guardia más estricta, por si venía alguien más. Los disparos sin silenciador, o el cartuchazo de escopeta, deberían haberse oído en todo el vecindario.

Tras haber sido informados de que estaba echo, cerraron la puerta que daba a las escaleras y al ascensor, y ataron a la mujer a una silla de madera, mientras los dos cuerpos eran introducidos en la bañera del baño.

El comando herido Número 2 había recibido cuatro balazos calibre .45 ACP que había detenido su chaleco antibalas sin muchas dificultades. Pero un balazo siembre dolía, y uno de ellos había dejado una costilla rota como recuerdo.

– Joder, pobres niños. Hemos asesinado a unos niños. Si se hubieran rendido, nada de esto habría pasado. Qué pena gastar unas vidas tan jóvenes como la de estos chicos… – dijo Número 7, con la escopeta al hombro.

– Eran leales y defendían sus ideales. No creo que se hubieran rendido. – le dijo Hunk a su hombre. Miró a la joven. – ¿Cuándo llegará su marido?

– ¡No le importa! – chilló ella.

Hunk le golpeó con la mano enguantada de revés, dejándole la mejilla colorada.

– …En fin. Dígame los nombres de esos dos fiambres.

A ella le bastó mirarle a los ojos en la ranura entre el pasamontañas negro y el casco negro también para saber que él sería capaz de obtener todo lo que quisiera, y que eso era una preguntita de nada.

– El…de los STARS se llamaba Alex…el otro era un ex UBCS llamado Oliveira…Carlos Oliveira y Alex Baldwing. Tú los has matado…

– Yo solo hacía mi trabajo, y ellos hacían el suyo. Nosotros somos mejores. Cosas del negocio.

"Así que un ex UBCS…mmm…interesante. Es curioso, la mayor parte de los UBCS fue masacrado en el desastre de Raccoon. Debe de haber sido algún superviviente, quizás….o algún desertor de las misiones "sin zombis".

Mientras Hunk pensaba todo eso, notó que alguien le hablaba por la TacRadio (radio táctica).

Hunk se apartó de la chica, y Número 5 le puso una mordaza. Número 10, estacionado en la furgoneta afuera, había avisado por radio de que "el paquete" estaba llegando y Número 3 y 8 estaban subiendo en ascensor para retrasar su llegada.

El doctor, al encontrar el ascensor ocupado (quizás bloqueado en alguna planta superior), decidió subir por las escaleras. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su esposa.

Cuando Número 6 llegó, se parapetó en un ángulo muerto de una esquina, detrás de la salida de la escalera. Número 3 permaneció en el ascensor, con un pie bloqueando a la puerta, para que ésta permaneciera trabada y no se cerrase. Los restantes comandos se quedaron dentro del piso, apuntando con sus armas a la chica y a la puerta.

Cuando el doctor terminó de subir las escaleras, el frío cañón del subfusil de Número 6 le encañonó. Intentó mover un poco los dedos, pero enseguida apareció Número 3 y le apuntó de frente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos a través de las gafas de cristal grueso del soldado.

– Número 1, tenenemos a la presa. – dijo por la radio táctica.

– Afirmativo. – respondió Hunk. – Traedle a casita.

No tardaron en volver, con cada arma apuntándole a la cabeza y los brazos detrás de la espalda. Tras cachearle y comprobar que no llevaba nada, le colocaron cerca de un armario de madera, sobre una silla metálica, mirando de frente a su esposa. Sólo le ataron las dos piernas.

– Bien, bien. Ahora hablemos seriamente. Nuestros jefes sospechan que antes de irse y contactar con estos fulanos, robó cierta información de nuestros archivos. Queremos que nos diga dónde la guarda.

– ¿Qué información? Yo…yo no sé nada.

– Lo imaginaba… – Hunk se da la vuelta, pensativo. Ante la negativa del hombre a hablar, acababa de comenzar una noche larga y bastante poco divertida.

Pero en ese momento el hombre hizo algo inimaginable, hizo como que se derrumbó, pero abrió una gaveta del armario de madera, de donde extraño un pequeño revólver, con el que primero disparó a Hunk.

Al disparar al Teniente con ese arma, casi no experimentó retroceso. Hunk recibió un impacto directo en el chaleco antibalas y cayó contra la mujer del hombre, y éste viró el torso hacia la izquierda, donde estaban los hombres, sorprendidos y con las armas bajas, y continuó disparando, antes de que Número 7 le disparara a la mano de la pistola con su escopeta militar. Todos los comandos habían estado con la guardia baja, sus armas sin el seguro y apuntando al suelo, pero su capacidad de recuperación fue rápida y reaccionaron antes de que el hombre siguiera disparando.

Cuando el doctor soltó el arma, chillando de dolor y con la mano completamente destrozada, Número 9 le hizo callar golpeándole la nuca con el arma. Hunk estaba bien, era una munición insignificante para un chaleco antibalas, pero Número 8… Número 8 había recibido tres balas en la cara, que le habían echo mucho daño.

Una de ellas le había dado en la barbilla, en la parte metálica del casco, sin ocasionar mucho daño excepto una fractura leve, y además la bala seguía alojada allí, otra de ellas había dado en el casco directamente, lo que causó que se le subiera un poco, y la tercera le había entrado por el ojo derecho y había llegado directa hasta el cerebro. Apenas había sufrido, pero al estar el cerebro agujereado sin estar destrozado, sufría violentos espasmos.

Hunk estaba bien, y se levantó por sí mismo

Los supervivientes rodearon al tembloroso doctor, y le empezaron a dar culatazos con sus armas en el cuerpo por venganza, hasta que Hunk le ordenó que parasen. Estaba sangrando por múltiples heridas, y tenía toda la cara llena de contusiones. Si le seguían golpeando, podrían romperle la mandíbula y eso les evitaría que hablase. Y además, un hombre podría estar recibiendo puñetazos toda su vida sin que eso apenas le causase mucho dolor, porque era algo leve y el cuerpo se acostumbraba tarde o temprano.

La mujer permanecía todavía inconsciente, y la hicieron despertar a puntapiés.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio a su marido con la ropa desgarrada y sin sentido, atado de pies y manos a una fría silla de metal. Y rodeado de una serie de comandos psicópatas y asesinos.

Uno de los comandos había cortado el cable de una lámpara, y lo estaba pelando. Mientras, otros dos se dedicaban a recorrer la casa saqueando todo lo valioso, en tanto que un tercero, un cuarto y un quinto montaban guardia, y un sexto miraba con ojos ansiosos el bien surtido mueble-bar del doctor.

El soldado número siete estaba tendido en el suelo, con un vendaje provisional y el octavo, Hunk, estaba junto a él. El noveno miembro del equipo era ya un cadáver, junto a un gran charco de sangre.

Había sido un buen hombre, alguien del que Hunk estaba muy orgulloso. Número 8, Andrew Fisher, había luchado con honor y valentía, en todo tipo de difíciles misiones, con un comportamiento ejemplar. Desgraciadamente, en los grupos especiales como el de ellos nunca se entregaban medallas, porque oficialmente no existían. De no ser así, los hombres de Hunk tendrían el pecho cubierto de medallas. Ya eran bastante buenos antes de haber sido transferidos al USS desde sus antiguas unidades tanto civiles como militares (Delta Force, GIG9, SAS, SEAL, Boinas Verdes, SWAT…).


	4. Capítulo 4

Dos comandos se acercaron al doctor por detrás, y con brutalidad, uno de ellos le descargó la culata de su subfusil MP-5 contra la articulación del codo derecho, quebrándosela violentamente.

El doctor gritó de dolor, pero en ese momento el otro soldado le golpeó con su culata en el hombro izquierdo, dislocándoselo. El doctor ya no volvería a hacer nada con los brazos.

El Teniente Hunk se agachó, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al doctor, e inspeccionó el arma que estaba en el suelo, con el que habían matado a Número 8. Se trataba de Smith & Wesson 617, seguramente de calibre 22LR (long rifle). Un arma pequeña, y no demasiado común.

Alejó el revolver de un puntapié, y miró al doctor.

– Nombre. – exigió Hunk.

El doctor no contestó, sino que tragó saliva.

Hunk lo repitió, elevando el tono. El doctor continuó guardando silencio. Hunk murmuró unas palabras por su radio táctica, y Número 4 abandonó su posición y se colocó a su lado, listo para golpear con la culata de su fusil de precisión. Su arma era un M40A1 hecho de plástico, y por lo tanto, un culatazo de ese rifle dolía muchísimo más.

El teniente miró al doctor, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Número 4 le golpeó primero en el hombro dislocado, y luego en el abdomen, para dejarle sin aire, pero no excesivamente fuerte para no romperle el diafragma.

Hunk alzó el brazo izquierdo, y Número 4 abandonó a la víctima, para regresar a su posición en la ventana. El teniente miró al doctor, que movía su cabeza arriba y abajo, intentando recuperarse del dolor. Finalmente, abrió los labios, que le temblaban.

– Sa.. Sabe perfectamente que me llamo Simmons, Doctor Simmons Lorenz. No sé porqué lo pregunta… Es usted un sádico.

Hunk se agachó, y pegó su cara embutida tras el pasamontañas a la del doctor Simmons.

– Doctor, no discuta mis métodos. Quiero que me diga qué ha hecho con la información robada de nuestra sede. Los teléfonos están pinchados y la línea de cable módem también, así que sabemos que no ha realizado ni llamadas telefónicas ni largas transferencias de archivos por Internet, por lo tanto, los archivos están aquí, o se los habrá dado a alguien en persona. ¿Dónde están exactamente? Podemos terminar ya, o podemos empezar ahora. Usted dirá.

El doctor Simmons tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada.

El Teniente Hunk extrajo un cuchillo de comando de la caña de sus botas, y lo colocó en torno a los ojos del doctor Simmons.

– Puedo sacarle un ojo si me da la gana, así que no me toque las pelotas.

Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, le realizó un corte por el abdomen, no demasiado profundo pues no quería matarle. Sin embargo, el corte fue lento, largo, y profundamente doloroso, además de sangrar bastante. Sin embargo, el doctor sabía que no era mortal, aunque eso no le impidió chillar, tanto que Número 6 tuvo que taparle la boca con las manos enguantadas, al tiempo que Número 4 hacía lo propio con su esposa, que también había empezado a chillar.

Hunk realizó otros tres cortes más, con calma, mientras el doctor agitaba convulsionadamente la cabeza. Cuando el teniente hubo acabado, se pasó el cuchillo de mano a mano, mientras Simmons le miraba aterrado por encima de la ancha mano de Número 6 que le taba la boca, pero no la nariz.

Número 6 retiró por fin la mano, asqueado, porque durante la tortura el doctor había sido incapaz de controlar su mucosa nasal, y había manchado los guantes del soldado.

– Vamos, vamos… doctor… Esto no ha sido nada. ¿A quién quiere proteger? ¿Porqué quiere usted luchar? ¿Acaso es un idealista? – Mientras hablaba, el Teniente iba dando vueltas alrededor de la silla del doctor. De vez en cuando miraba a los rostros de sus Comandos, todos ellos serios. A ninguno le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo en esa casa, destrozando la paz hogareña. Al Teniente tampoco le gustaba. Pero era su trabajo. Cumplía todas las órdenes, por ello le llamaban "El Teniente" o, simplemente, "Teniente". Jamás le llamaban Hunk. Por desgracia, en todas sus misiones, siempre había muertes implícitas. Debido a ello, y también a la dificultad de sus misiones, y a su profesionalidad, le solían llamar también "Señor Muerte". Su trabajo era de todo menos agradable, pero significaba "su" trabajo, y alguien tenía que llevarlo a cabo. Por ello, cobraba una cuantiosa suma en dinero.

Unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos, se trataba de la señora Simmons, que gimoteaba al ver a su marido sufriendo.

Hunk guardó el cuchillo, tras limpiarlo en sus pantalones, y fue hasta ella. Mientras caminaba, extraño una cajetilla pequeña de 10 cigarros Philip Morris rubios, y se colocó un cigarro en la boca. Avanzó con el cigarrillo apagado, y uno de sus hombres le alargó el mechero para ofrecerle fuego. Sin embargo, el teniente le retiró el mechero de las manos, y se colocó delante de la señora Simmons, tapándole la vista hacia su marido.

– Usted sabe algo, ¿verdad? Porqué no nos lo dice usted, y terminamos ya con esto… – iba a añadir algo, cuando sonó una voz detrás de la puerta que daba afuera.

– Oiga, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Hemos oído algo parecido a disparos, ¿están todos bien? ¡Abra, o llamaré a la policía!

Hunk miró a Número 8, y le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Éste comprendió la orden, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra le encañonaba la MP-5 directamente al corazón.

El aturdido hombre de la otra puerta se quedó boquiabierto, en sus manos sostenía un teléfono móvil, que Número 7 inutilizó golpeándole con la culata de la escopeta contra la pared. Luego asomó la cabeza, y miró a izquierda y derecha, pero no había nadie más. El hombre había venido él sólo. Tras cerrar la puerta, le obligaron a pasar, y colocarse cerca de la pareja de torturados, justo enfrente de donde estaba Hunk.

– ¿Y quien es usted? Responda.

EL hombre tartamudeó, y entre sollozos, explicó que solo era el portero de la comunidad, que había oído ruidos raros, y venía a ver. Y para desgracia del matrimonio torturado, dijo que no había tenido tiempo de llamar a la policía.

Hunk asintió.

– Bueno, atadle en un rincón. Ya nos encargaremos de él cuando acabemos con estos dos…

Número 9, que había terminado de atender a Número 2, dio su opinión.

– Señor, deberíamos librarnos de éste cuanto antes. Podría convertirse en una molestia…

El teniente pareció recapacitar, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que su subalterno tenía razón.

– Bueno, de acuerdo. Llevadle al baño con los otros.

Mientras Hunk daba unas largas inspiraciones del cigarro, el hombre fue llevado al baño, donde tras ver los cuerpos sin vida de los dos soldados en la bañera, intentó gritar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Sonaron dos silbidos, el chasquido de mosaicos del baño rotos, y luego el ruido de un saco de papas al desplomarse.

Hunk se acercó al hombre, y le echó el humo a la cara. Seguidamente, se quitó el cigarro de la boca, y lo apagó en la mejilla del doctor. Luego, sacó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió, dio una calada, y lo apagó en un antebrazo del doctor. A continuación aplicó directamente el mechero sobre el otro antebrazo, quemándole los pelos, y la piel.

La llama crepitó, con un olor a carne quemada, y cuando Hunk retiró el mechero, se quedó una atroz quemadura, con la piel abrasada y enrojecida en los bordes de la llaga, del tamaño de un teléfono móvil mediano.

El teniente respiró hondo, tampoco había servido para nada. Y había desperdiciado un cigarro.

Número 7 continuaba cortando y pelando el cable de la lámpara, con la idea de conectarlo a una batería auxiliar para provocar descargas eléctricas en la víctima. Desgraciadamente, no había ninguna batería a mano, ni nada que produjese electricidad en la casa, al haber sido cortada la corriente.

Número 6 estaba hurgando en los cables, buscando electricidad estática acumulada que pudiera utilizarse, pero había varias tomas de tierra distribuidas por la casa. Era un sistema eléctrico competente, y no podría utilizarse. Quizás el conserje guardase una batería de emergencia en la sala de mantenimiento, pero era imposible ir a buscarla, y además el conserje ya estaba difunto. Habría que ingeniárselas sin electricidad, lo cual era una lástima, porque una buena descarga eléctrica en ciertos puntos sensibles del cuerpo humano (encías, bajo las uñas, pezones, glande, testículos, párpados, clítoris, ano…) era muy útil para bajar las defensas.

El Teniente resopló, y extrajo de un bolsillo del chaleco una lámpara fosforescente, de las que se había que golpear para que alumbrase, y lo hacían sin apagarse durante horas y horas, y tenía forma de tubo no muy largo. Funcionaba mediante tubos fosforescentes, de color amarillo pálido.

– Ya estoy harto, contesta antes de que te ponga a cuatro patas y te meta esto por el culo. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

El doctor, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, miró aterrado el grueso tubo. Le temblaban los labios y balbuceaba incoherencias, pero nada relacionado con lo que ellos querían saber.

Hunk suspiró.

– Esto hacedlo vosotros, voy a tomarme algo.

El Teniente le dio la bengala fluorescente a Número 3 y Número 6, y se retiró, dejando a los hombres. Por el camino hasta el minibar se encontró con Número 4, vigilando una ventana con binoculares y el fusil de precisión apoyado de forma reglamentaria con el bípode en el marco de la ventana, pero apuntado hacia arriba para que el cañón no sobresalga y se vea. Hunk abrió el minibar, y extrajo una botella de Jack Daniels a la mitad, de la que se sirvió en un vaso. Estaba frío, a temperatura ambiente, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno Octubre. Se dio media vuelta, y contempló a sus hombres, con la copa en la mano. Mientras les miraba, extrajo otro cigarro de la cajetilla, y se lo encendió, luego le alargó el mechero a su dueño, Número 9, el cual lo usó para encenderse otro cigarro. Parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo, con la copa y el cigarro, pero el cigarro era para aliviar la tensión, y el alcohol era necesario para su trabajo. Nadie en su estado normal aguantaba esas cosas. Exhaló una calada del tabaco rubio, y luego olió. Número 9 se estaba fumando a su lado un Jockey Club, ese tabaco que dejaba la voz de fumador y destrozaba tanto la garganta como los pulmones.

"Lo que es no tener buen gusto…"

Mientras tanto, Número 6 acogotó al doctor para que se estuviera quieto, y le desataron las piernas, para luego tumbarle al suelo violentamente y ponerle a cuatro patas, todo ello delante de los ojos de su mujer, completamente horrorizada. La cara del doctor era completamente inexpresiva en ese momento.

Tras unos instantes, los ojos de la pareja se miraron, y ella ya no pudo aguantar más la salvaje tortura a su marido.


	5. Capítulo 5

De pronto, la mujer estalló. No soportaba seguir viendo como su marido era salvajemente torturado.

– ¡Basta¡Basta, por el amor de Dios¡Llevaos las malditas fotocopias de los libros de código, pero dejadnos en paz¡Mátennos si han venido a eso, pero dejadnos ya en paz!

Hunk arqueó una ceja debajo del pasamontañas. Aparentemente, no varió su gesto por fuera de éste.

– ¿Dónde están esas fotocopias?

El doctor no respondió, pero su mujer sí lo hizo.

– Están en el despacho, dentro de una carpeta. En la carpeta hay varios dibujos, era de nuestro hijo.

– Tenía entendido que vuestro hijo murió de leucemia… –dijo Hunk, mientras sus dos hombres iban en busca de dicha carpeta. Todo el despacho había sido registrado, pero nadie se había fijado en esa carpeta.

Mientras ellos buscaban la dichosa carpeta, Hunk decidió hablar un rato con la desdichada pareja. Mientras tanto, volvieron a poner el doctor sentado en la silla, y ésta vez no le dieron culatazos.

– ¿Porqué han decidido traicionar a nuestra corporación? En vez de retirarse y disfrutar de una apacible existencia, han tenido que contactar con los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. ¿A qué se debe la traición?

– Vosotros… usted y sus jefes, no tienen sentimientos. Usted podría decir que sólo obedece órdenes, pero es tan culpable como los otros. Aniquilan, crean y engendran criaturas antinaturales. Crean virus que en vez de curar enfermedades, atentan contra la seguridad de la raza humana.

– Oiga, nunca he dicho que yo apoye todo eso. Como usted ha dicho, obedezco órdenes. Sean cuáles sean, es mi trabajo. –Hunk, como para evadirse, trazó un círculo abierto en el aire con su dedo índice de la mano libre.

– Usted no es más que un maldito mercenario. No piensa nada, tan solo actúa. No es más que un maldito perro de la guerra…

Hunk aguantó en silencio el discurso que le estaba pegando, mientras su dedo jugaba con el seguro de su subfusil y pensaba en su vida, en su educación, en su entrenamiento, en la gran cantidad de hombres que había perdido, buenos camaradas todos ellos. Siempre eran buenos hombres los que morían, y mala gente la que sobrevivía.

Finalmente, aparecieron sus hombres con una carpeta abierta, y un manojo de hojas fotografiadas digitalmente e impresas, con códigos escritos en ellas.

– Bien. – dijo Hunk, levantándose. – hora de irse. ¿Hay algo más que quieran decirnos?

Nadie contestó, y los dos aludidos bajaron la mirada. Las mejillas del doctor se estaban empezando a amoratar, y sus labios a hinchar. Las heridas abiertas de las cuchilladas en el pecho seguían sangrando profusamente, mientras que los pequeños rasguños de la cara empezaban a cicatrizar.

El teniente del pelotón de ejecución levantó su subfusil 9 mm. y presionó suavemente el gatillo para que una corta ráfaga bien dirigida destrozara la cabeza de la mujer de Simmons, y otra pequeña ráfaga acabara con la vida del doctor, y todo el contenido de su cabeza acabara en la pared.

Las balas emitieron un silbido característico al salir del silenciador, que también reducía la cantidad de gases que salían.

Antes de irse definitivamente, colocaron una pequeña cantidad de heroína en polvo esparcida por la mesa, para que pareciese un ajuste de cuentas de mafiosos. Abrieron unos envoltorios con el logotipo de Umbrella, y los desparramaron por varias partes del salón. Y de todas formas, se aseguraron de poner una pequeña cantidad de NAPALM, para que ardiese todo el piso y aunque dejaría rastros, contribuyese a borrar las posibles huellas. De esa forma, solo encontrarían a grandes rasgos un piso quemado, cuerpos calcinados y torturados, y droga de gran pureza.

En silencio, únicamente con el crujir de la goma de las botas descendiendo la escalera, los diez miembros USS, portando el cuerpo de uno de ellos, y a otro compañero herido, que podía bajar solo pero lo hacía despacio, llegaron al hall principal, donde Hunk detonó la carga. En todo el edificio sonó un estampido sordo, pero era un edificio donde nadie prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en los otros pisos. El doctor había escogido bien el lugar donde vivir.

Por fin, para acabar el día, salieron al exterior donde el conductor todavía seguía esperando, sin haberse adormilado. En el cenicero habían unos 15 cigarrillos, una cajetilla vacía y una taza de café desechable en el asiento de al lado, junto a los restos de una pizza fría.

– La madre que os parió a todos¿ya era hora, no? – exclamó Número 10

– Cállate y arranca. – le espetó el teniente.

Número 10 arrancó el motor y tras dar marcha atrás, se alejó de ese edificio de muerte.

Hunk se quitó el pasamontañas, a la vez que descargaba sus cargadores de su chaleco. Cuando fue a buscar en su bolsillo, recordó amargamente que había olvidado el tabaco en casa del doctor Simmons, aunque habría ardido y no le podrían identificar. De todas formas, Número 4 le pasó un pitillo Lucky Strike ya encendido, y el teniente se permitió un momento de debilidad al inhalar y sentir el humo en sus pulmones.

En la quinta ventana empezando por la derecha de la tercera planta unas llamas se extendían, quemando todo a su paso. Si nadie actuaba, el incendio podría pasarse a los otros pisos…pero para Hunk, ya todo había acabado. Una misión cumplida con éxito, solamente una baja y un herido, y una reconfortante prima en metálico para los supervivientes, aunque resultaban poco corrientes estas misiones con tan pocas bajas.

A pesar de ello, y de la enorme cantidad de compañeros que Hunk había perdido en sus años de servicio a la Corporación, resultaba un honor trabajar para Umbrella, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Todos los estaban.

La camioneta negra se perdió en la noche, precedida de las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía, que fueron incapaz de relacionarlos nunca.

Los USS eran fantasmas, negros como la noche. Nadie los veía…nadie sabía nada.

Nunca nadie relacionó al doctor ni a los cuerpos con Umbrella. La mentira de la droga funcionó y la justicia se lo tragó a pies juntillas…y el caso fue archivado en los tribunales norteamericanos.

Sin embargo, dos ex-STARS habían querido contactar con el doctor Simmons, y al enterarse de la noticia de una muerte tan impactante, enseguida sospecharon de Umbrella; pero no tenían a quién decírselo. Nadie salvo ellos, y los autores del salvaje acto, sabían la verdad.

* * *

**Bueno...pues aquí acaba mi relato del teniente Hunk y sus USS. Quizás más adelante vuelva a aparecer en algún otro relato... pero de momento, este fic se acabó . Pónganme reviews, porfaplis xD**


End file.
